The search for the coin of Anubis
by Sibuna Kitten
Summary: Near the end of term and strange things are happening at the house of anubis as the search for the coin of anubis begins friendships will be tested Discontinued if someone would like to continue it just PM me
1. House of Beginnings

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

House of Beginings

_"NOOOOOOO" Rufus screamed he turned to sibuna with an evil look in his eye_

_"YOU WILL ALL PAY"_

_He pulled out a gun and aimed it at them smiling evily_

Patricia shot up in bed breathing heavily Mara looked over

"Are you alright"

"Ye just a dream thats all"

Mara nodded,they decided to get up for school as soon as she was dressed in her uniform Patricia went downstairs for breakfast everyone was already there well almost everyone

"Where is Jerome" Patricia asked taking her seat and grabbing some toast

as if on que Jerome walked into the dining room smiling

"Moring guys" He said a little too cheery

he sat down between Joy and Patricia and opposite Alfie

Joy lay her hand on his forhead

"Are you sick" She asked

"No why?"

"Because your happy and being nice to people,voluntarily" She said

Everyone laughed Jerome rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away

"Very funny" He said sarcasticly

"Why are you so happy anyway?" Patricia asked

"If you guys must know, My twin sister is coming tomorrow"

"Thats great" Patricia said she then kissed his cheek he smiled at her

"Thats all we need another Clark running around...If she is anything like him were doomed" Mick said

Jerome glared at him

"Well I have had enough bad news for one day im heading to school coming Mars bar" Mick said getting up Mara nodded and they both headed of to school once the door closed Nina turned to sibuna

"Sibuna, everybody " She smiled

"Sibuna" chorused round the table

"Wait, what about Mara and Mick shouldn't we include them, they helped us at the start of term" Amber said

"No, its safer they don't know" Nina said

Amber nodded

"Okay guys so I think we should have a sibuna meeting tonight"

"Why? are we in danger" Joy asked

"No no, Just to discuss some things thats all" She said

They all nodded

"Don't worry guys the mysterys are behind us now" Fabian said

How ever he was unaware of how wrong he was

The mystery is just begining

There you have it Chapter one review and tell me what ya think :)


	2. House of Bella

**I do not own House of Anubis or Lee evans I do own Bella :)**

House of Bella

It was the following day which happened to be saturday Everyone was sitting in the livingroom Laughing at the T.V Lee Evans stood on stage

_People say the most ridiculous things like today I was standing outside here next to a door when a bloke said "You can't stand there its a fire door if there is a fire people will be running out of there" I said "I wont be standing here Ill be running with everyone else you idiot"_

Everyone once again burst out laughing

"British comedians are so funny" Nina said between laughs

"Ah yes Lee Evans the best comedy can offer" Came a voice

Everyone turned to see a girl (**Idiana Evans Plays her**) With Beautiful blond hair that curled slightly it was just past shoulder length she had the same peircing blue eyes as Jerome and you could definatly see the family resemblance she was wearing a yellow sundress since England was in the middle of a heat wave she had one red suitcase next to her

"Bella!" Jerome got up and hugged her she smiled and hugged back when they pulled away she said

"Jerome! I haven't seen you since chrismas" They then both turned to the others Alfie came over

"Alfie!" She smiled and hugged him too

"Hey Bella" They pulled away

"Everyone this is my twin sister Bella, Bella this is Nina Fabian Amber Patricia Joy Mick and Mara" Jerome said as he pointed everyone out they all said hello and were soon seated in the livingroom again

"So boo how do you know Bella" Amber asked

"Well when we were younger my parents use to always let Jerome and Bella stay at our house for chrismas since there parents went on alot of buisness trips" Alfie explained

"Ye we had so much fun back then well, you know except all those times you fell out the bedroom window" Bella said pointing to Alfie

"No actually I enjoyed those times too" Jerome said Everyone laughed

"So Bella what have you been doing" Alfie asked

"Well my teachers are talking about a trip to egypt to learn about the gods and so far we have learnt about the coin of Anubis it is suppose to make you imortal" She explained Sibuna exchanged some glances before Nina spoke

"Erm Jerome,Alfie,Fabian,Patricia,Amber,Joy can i talk to you guys" They all left Bella sighed sad she wanted to spend time with her brother Mara noticed because hse said

"Hey Bella you a fan of Harry potter"

Bella perked up Imediantly

"Who isn't"

"I have all the books and Movies come check em out" Both girls squeeled and went to Maras room Bella grabbed her suitcase taking it with her she had forgotten about it up until now

Meanwhile with Sibuna in Nina and Ambers room

"The coin of Anubis? How did we not know about this" Nina asked in a hushed tone

"I dunno but listen to this _The coin of Anubis said to have been lost for centurys this coin can make one imortal but only if it is restored to its rightful place however no one knows were to find the coin let alone now were its rightful palce is" _Jerome read out from a book he had grabbed from Ninas shelf while she was talking

"Well do you think its here" Amber asked

"I'm not sure but if it is we need to make sure victor will never find it agreed" Nina said

everyone nodded

"Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!"

What they didn't know victor had been listening to the whole thing and had already began his plan to get the coin


	3. House of Spanish?

**I do not own House of Anubis :D **

**Okay guys i know you are probably really angry at me for not updatin soooooooo sorry i just went back to school so i had to prepare for that and i had writers block so sorry :(**

**House of Spanish?**

"Imortal!?" cried he and the other teachers were gathered in victors office

"Yes that is what i said" Victor replied with a hint of annoyance

"Well what do we do" Mrs. Andrews asked

"Nothing...the brats do the work and we claim our coin...besides they have no idea of the dangers that lie ahead"

The next morning nina and ambers room sibuna

"So we need to find this coin That might not even be_ real _and we have no idea were to start" Patricia snapped at Nina

"It _is_ real and you _Know_ that Patricia" Nina replied

"Besides we do know were to start" Amber said she then pulled a book out of her school bag and handed it to nina

"What is this?"

"A book all about the treasures of anciant egypt" Amber said with a proud smile

"Amber the book is spannish we can't read it" Fabian pointed out

"Well surely one of you can speak spanish"

Nobody said anything Jerome looked around before sighing

"Oh no" He muttered

Everyones gaze fixed on him

"What is it" Alfie asked

"I...I do now _One _person who can translate it but..." He trailed off

"Who?" Patricia asked

"Bella"


	4. House of Discoveries

**I do not own House of Anubis :D**

**House of Disvoveries**

"WHAT" Sibuna exclaimed

"Just great no what are we supposed to do" Amber asked

"We need Bella to translate it but we cant have her know what its about" Nina said

"Well thats impossible" Fabian sighed

"Maybe we could say its for a project" Alfie offered

"No she is in all our classes she would know there is no project...Plus knowing her she would ask the headteacher about it and get us busted" Jerome said

"Well-" Alfie was cut off by victor

"GET TO SCHOOL OR YOU WILL BE LATE"

Sibuna sighed and gathered their things they left and walked to school along the way Jerome saw something in the woods

"Hey erm Alfie" Jerome called Alfie came over

Jerome put a hand over his stomach

"Im not feeling too good could you tell the teachers i wont be there" He lied

"Erm okay you gonna be alright" Alfie asked concerned

"Yeah fine"

Alfie nodded and left Jerome quickley sprinted into the woods unnoticed and came to a halt when he saw infront of him was a small building (if you could call it a building more like a shed) he walked around it until he found a door it was locked but looked so old he could of probably got it open by hand which he attempted and on the third try finally managed to push the door away

He looked inside it was tiny with only one window (which was mostly covered in overgrown bushes) and some garden equiptment it looked like a normal shed until Jerome looked to the floor he saw what looked to be a hatch he bent down and managed to pry it open

It was a trapdoor! he looked down it there was a long dark tunnel

"Well here goes nothing"


	5. House of Spys

**I do not own House of Anubis :D**

House of Spys

Bella brushed a loose strand of her blond hair out of her face as she waited for the bell to ring it felt like she had been sat in English forever she was currently sat next to Alfie who was throwing rubbers at Fabian.

_Briiiiiing Briiiiiing Briiiiing_

Finally bella stood up and grabbed her bag

"Okay guys that homework is due in next lesson have a great day of you go" said

Bella walked out of the classroom _Have a great day? how can i when im worrid about my brother _ she thought

Jerome hadn't shown up for first or seconed lesson she tried looking for him at break time but had no such luck in finding him, now it was lunch and if she didn't find him se would senak out of school and go look fo him.

Bella studied the corridoor looking for anyone who would know his where abouts she soon spotted Alfie walking hand in hand with Joy she assumed they were heading to the hall to have lunch

"Alfie wait up" she called before heading over to them

"Oh hello Bella" He replied

"Bella are you okay" Joy asked concerned

"Yeah im fine erm have either of you seen Jerome"

Joy shook her head

"I did on the way to school this morning he said he didn't feel well so he went back" Alfie explained

"Oh thanks" she said before turning and heading toards the school exit she wanted to check see if he was _really_ okay she had to sneek past the secutary before she made a dash from the school to the house.

she was about halfway there when she hard someone talking curious she made her way into the woods she soon saw a lady on the phone she quickly hid behind a tree and watched

the women was short and wearing what looked like buisness clothes she had short blond hair and looked about 42 at most

"Yes, Yes im going for the interview now and when i get into that house ill be able to get what is truthfully ours" Bella was confused what did she wantt and what house

"I tell you i will not stop until i have the coin of Anubis" she roared making bella jump she stumled back and stepped on a twig

the women turned to where she was hiding

"Whos there" she called slowley making her way over

Bella held her breath she was in big trouble


End file.
